Songs for Hetalia
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: HIATUS
1. Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

七つの海は庭だかんな

ロマンと略奪

インド 香港 別荘地経営

（ふゅ～。）-England, Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

* * *

><p>England could hardly believe his ears. Evertything was falling around his ears. His British Empire was breaking up and one by one, his colonies were declaring indepenedence from him. Sure, India had it long in calling. America was already long separated. But, this.<p>

"England-gege." He looked down, and there was Hong Kong pouring some tea into a cup. He couldn't tell by the colour, but it seemed like some Earl Grey Tea.

"Thank you Hong Kong." He received the tea and quietly sipped it while Hong Kong sat down with his own cup of Chinese Tea.

"England-gege. I don't want to go back to China-nii san." Huh? England looked at Hong Kong in pure surprise.

"But isn't he your elder brother. And besides, at 1997, I would have to return you to him anyway. It's a contract." Hong Kong's expressionless face was starting to worry him.

"But, nii san is now…" Hong Kong showed him the paper.

"China declares it is Communist!" Screamed the head lines. England nearly dropped his tea cup in surprise. What happened?

"I don't, I don't want to go back to China when he's, he's like this!" Hong Kong started sobbing. England felt his hand going over to Hong Kong's back to pet him.

"Don't worry. I won't let him get you before the hundred years end." He used his handkerchief to wipe away Hong Kong's tears.

No matter what that stupid git known as America might say, no matter if his colonies left him, he was still an Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen.

"I'm still right here, England."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. "

* * *

><p>All's well that ends well! そうさ!<p>

勝てば官軍

負けなんて認めない!

皮肉でもたしなみながら

笑って 笑って 進め－－!


	2. Aiyaa Four Thousand Years

天地の始まり 沢山の武人が

命を重ねて 歴史紡いだある

長江のほとり 一羽籠の鳩

万里の長城(しろ)には 日はまた[昇る] ある!-China, Aiyaa~ Yonsennen

* * *

><p>"Ri ben, why!" China was literally backstabbed by his own brother.<p>

"The people of my country need more raw materials. I do not want to hurt you, but if I must." Japan's once warm eyes felt cold and unfeeling to the old nation.

"My people need more living space. You, da ge, with your large lands are filled with mine and tin. I will move on to South East Asia, to create a Greater Asia."

"Thailand, Vietnam, they are your brother and sister!" Japan turned his back.

"Thailand has agreed to allowing me to land on his shores. As for Vietnam, you have lorded over her before. I can do the same." He walked back out.

"Kiku..."

* * *

><p><em>End of World War II<em>

"Okay, that's settled for Germany. We each have control over a quarter of his area. China, why didn't you want a share as well?"

"I did not partake in fighting against him, and I do not think it is strategic to rule over someone so far away, aru." China was feeling rather sick. The Red Army and Nationalists must be fighting again.

"Now, Japan." America was different from his usual self. "Let's quarter him."

"No, aru!" China yelled.

"Why?" America's tone had became sardonic. China suddenly remembered what Japan had did to America. It was no wonder why America hated Japan so much.

"Germany is not so bad, he has his brother become the part that Russia controls, aru. But Japan is only one person, aru."

"I want him to pay back, for what he did at Pearl Harbour." The mood had suddenly became more tense than usual.

"You think yours is bad? He may be just a personification, but he's my brother, aru!" China slammed his fist on the table.

"I agree with China." England placed his tea cup back onto his saucer. "Quartering Japan is no good, it does not solve the problem. World War I pointed out to us that war repatriations that are too much tend to create another war in the back ground. I say, we should rewrite his constitiution, let the emperor live on as a puppet head."

"I second England." Everyone turned to Russia. "After all, everyone will be one with Mother Russia, right? Kolkolkol." China shivered.

"But!"

"Amerique, you threw not just one but two nuclear bombs on him. You have caused enough damage as it is, without telling the four of us." France glared at him. "By right, you have more than doubled the revenge on Japan. China should have the decision here as he is not only the one who has suffered the most from Japan, but also, he is his brother."

"Let's follow England's response, aru."

* * *

><p>"Chugoku?"<p>

"Yeah, what is it, Riben?"

"Thanks for sending that team over to help out with the aftermath of my disaster." Japan gave a short bow.

"Riben, you should eat more. You are still recovering from that triple disaster, aru."

"By the way, why did you save me." China paused in mid-step.

"Back then, at the end of World War II, I was going to be like Germany until you spoke up for me. Why did you speak up for me?"

"Because I know what it's like to be divided. You may have your prefectures, but they are only going to absorb some of the pain. I was split so many times. You weren't the first brother I had, aru."

"Huh?" China poured the tea he had brewed earlier into a tea cup while passing it to Japan.

"The Spring and Autumn period, Warring states, Three Kingdoms. These were all the brothers I had in the past. In order to be reunified, I had to kill them." Japan's eyes widened.

"That was why I wanted to be brothers so badly with you, aru. you were an island nation away from my lands, and if I had gone on to face you, I would have to kill you too. Taiwan was lucky to have been conquered by Portugal and escape my government's attention. Hong Kong uses the traditional form of Chinese so that he won't be reabsorbed into me, aru." There was no noise uttered, only silence.

"But, back then in World War II..."

"You still got attacked by America, didn't you? And I became Communist, still am. This is a way of defending myself, so that you wouldn't disappear like the others." The phone rang, and China picked it up.

"Hao, shide." He hung up before staring back at Japan.

"The Politburo calls. There's another protest." He turned towards the doorway.

"Zai Jian, woah!" He was ambushed by a flying grenade.

No, it was worse then a flying grenade.

"Aniki, your breasts are mine!" Korea screeched with glee.

"Aiyaah!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you, Peridot tears for giving me that idea about the three kingdoms fic you did. And Ms. OmangoOlemanade, thank you for reviewing! Yes, I will correct that mistake!

（たとえ国が違っても

言葉が違っても

字が違っても

同じ月を… ずっと、眺めたいあるよ。）


	3. Country from where the Sun Rises, Zipang

いろはにほへとちりぬるを

日のいずる国ジパング- Japan, Country from where the Sun Rises, Zipangu

* * *

><p>This change, was all too quick for him.<p>

"Oi! Open up your ports!"

"Trade Treaty! Trade Treaty!"

"I want some of your whales."

Especially with Osaka-san and all of his domains demanding him to beat up the foreigners, he was tempted to shut himself in.

Just ten years would be enough, but the outsiders can't spare him that ten years.

"Nihon." He turned his head to see Netherlands. Netherlands was the only one who actually bothered to come in politely, unlike some other people.

"Netherlands."

"America is pestering you again, isn't he?"

"Um..." His Japanese pride wouldn't let him complain, but the expression on his face was enough for Netherlands to know what he really wanted.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to remain in splendid isolation any longer. Try England." Netherlands walked away, leaving Japan in stunned silence.

"Huh?"

"England is the current powerhouse of the Nineteenth Century, so I suggest that you become friends with him. I have my colonies of East Indies to take care of. Ever since he seized Malacca, I have been busy."

* * *

><p>AN: I think I really need some help. Volunteers, anyone? I only know China's History well. But now we know why Japan looked for England first!


	4. AN

Guys, I'm putting all stories on hold because of one good reason

I am starting a new fic about the ASEANs. Yes, the ten of them. Part of the reason was because I know their history better than those in hetalia canon, and partly because I am more aware of ASEAN then of Europe. So I was having trouble writing these stories.

If you want to know who are the ASEAN, here they are.

Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Myanmar, Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam, Philippines and Thailand. Though Thailand and Vietnam's designs have been confirmed by the author, I still can't say anything about the rest yet.

Singapore is a little bit Tsundere and she constantly fights with Malaysia. Couple woes.

Brunei is constantly begging for tourism because she worries about her oil.

Indonesia wants East Timor in, but the developing countries want more of the ASEAN Budget. That's all I can say for now.


End file.
